


Come undone

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes those that are lost need to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come undone

Title: Come undone  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Word Count: 1,563  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: mentions of character death  


AU after _Dead End_

**Come undone**

I sat back in my chair and watched the stars start to come out. He’d be arriving soon. The last time we’d talked, he was at a motel about thirty miles away, keeping himself out of the sunlight. It wasn’t the first time he’d contacted me. Once Angel had been named Wolfram and Hart’s CEO, he put their resources to work and done what they’d been unable to accomplish in the time since I had left the L.A.. He finally found me.

The first call had almost knocked me out of my chair. His voice was exactly the way I remembered and sometimes dreamt about. The phone was in my hand, but I couldn’t get any sounds to come from my throat. He said my name repeatedly before swearing under his breath. That’s why my brain finally kicked into gear and I found myself able to answer.

After I left, I didn’t bother keeping track of what was going on in L.A.. I was too busy trying to stay alive and breathing. The firm’s goons had tried to kill me more times than I could count. My body had quite a few scars now, proof that I was still here.

So when he told me he was in charge of Wolfram and Hart, the phone fell from my fingers. It had to be some kind of sick joke. There was no way in hell that he would work for the people that he had fought against for so long. It didn’t make any sense to me. The first time we talked, I started to ask him how it had happened, but he was pulled into a meeting. I didn’t learn the truth until months later and by then things were in motion that could never be stopped.

No one took on the Senior Partners. There were a few instances where someone like Angel had stood up to them, but they had all found themselves seriously overwhelmed and outnumbered by the armies that willingly followed the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. But Angel had something that the rest of them never did. He had my knowledge of their weaknesses.

I wasn’t stupid. The Senior Partners were never my friends and I didn’t trust them a damn bit. People that pissed them off had a very nasty habit of winding up dead or wishing they were, so I took precautions. First I researched my ass off. It might have looked like I was studying past court cases or preparing to deal with clients, but in reality, I was learning everything I could that might give me some kind of an advantage.

The inked designs that decorated my skin had come from a page in one of their own books. I’d torn it out weeks before leaving L.A.. I never thought I would actually need to use it though. The demons in Nepal that I went to had the power and the ability to not only add the ink to my skin, but to make sure the magic it contained would be strong enough to keep me from ever being seen by the Partners again.

The final call I had from him before the battle was one that scared the shit out of me. All my knowledge was being put to use. They needed to destroy the more powerful members of the Black Thorn, and then the armies would be brought into the mix. Even though the odds of survival were slim to none, I don’t think that mattered to Angel. Whatever sacrifices were made, it would be to help save the fucking world. Too bad the world would never know.

I read the news reports about the destruction of L.A.. Most of the city had been destroyed. There was talk about aliens and other bizarre creatures roaming the streets at night. I waited for a call or a sign that he was okay. Two weeks later, I finally got one.

Only the vampires had made it out of there alive. The rest of his friends had fallen to the weapons of the enemy. I could hear so much pain in his voice that it made my chest ache. While part of him had doubted they would win the fight, he had never expected to lose them all. He was shattered, broken into so many pieces that it might be damn near impossible to put him back together again.

I wasn’t sure if he’d come. It wasn’t just his soul that was wounded; his body had taken more punishment than it had during the two hundred plus years that he’d been walking the earth. The damage was severe and would take weeks to recover from. Angel would push his frame to the limits. He wanted to be as far from that city as possible. I gave him the number of a guy I knew that flew small planes. That would take him most of the way, the rest he would have to deal with on his own.

And now I was waiting to see him face to face. As the darkness grew, I heard a car coming up the dirt driveway. Getting to my feet, I walked out to meet him. Angel made it three steps out of the car before he stumbled. I helped him to the porch, invited him in, and got him to the guestroom as quickly as I could.

He wasn’t awake for very long. It had all been too much. The world had come crashing around his ears and he couldn’t deal with it any more. Angel whispered my name as his fingers closed around my own. “It’s okay Angel, you can rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

While he was unconscious, I worked on treating any of the wounds I came across while getting him out of his clothing. There were so many scars on his skin that it made my own hurt just to see them. If he were human, he would have been dead from more than a few of these. I wanted to ask him if it was worth it. The Partners might be gone, but the price had been so damn high.

When I put on the last of the bandages, his eyes fluttered open again. “Don’t leave me, Lindsey.” Angel reached out and brushed his fingers against my cheek. “They left me alone. They’re gone.” His body began to shake.

I kicked my boots off and removed my shirt before crawling into bed with him. Curling my body around his, I pulled him close. “You won’t be alone. I’ve got you.”

\---

Over the next week, he spent most of his time sleeping. I’d warm up some of the blood that had been delivered and then made sure he drank it all before he drifted away again. When Angel was awake, he asked me to talk to him, tell him what I’d done when I’d taken off.

His body slowly recovered. While the scars may have faded, they left marks on his heart and soul that would never heal over again. I listened when he spoke of the people he had lost. It helped form a better picture in my head. Most of them had changed over time, they weren’t the ones I’d read about or dealt with before.

“Lindsey? Do you remember what we did after we saved those kids?”

I grinned before looking serious. “Are you sure you’re up to something like that? I don’t want to hurt you, Angel.”

Angel’s fingers curled in my hair. “You won’t hurt me.”

After kissing him softly, I scooted backwards to settle myself between his legs. I brushed my cheek against his inner thigh and the noise he made sent a tingle up my spine. It had to be the stubble that was doing it. A smile crossed my lips as I repeated the action. He murmured my name, tangling his fingers in the strands of my hair. Felt like forever since we’d done this.

I took my time, tracing over any scar I came across with my tongue. Then I nipped and kissed every inch of skin within reach before wrapping my mouth around the head of his cock. As I rolled his balls in my hand, I pressed my tongue into the slit, making him arch off the bed. I waited for a moment to see if he showed any sigh of pain and then continued.

Using my teeth, lips, and tongue, I soon had him almost chanting my name. It was mixed in with a steady stream of groans and moans that made my own cock twitch. This wasn’t for me though, it was for him. He needed to feel good, to have some kind of a release. I could wait.

When Angel came, he whispered my name. I milked his orgasm before crawling up his body to kiss him deeply. Pulling away for air, I smiled at him. “You think you can help me with this problem I have?”

His fingers wrapped around my shaft, adding just enough pressure to make my eyes flutter closed. “You mean this problem, Lindsey?”

My reply was more of a noise than a word. Then his hand was moving and my brain fell right out of my ear. The last thought I had was that this was so much better than after we’d saved the kids.


End file.
